Merry Christmas
by Akula
Summary: A special christmas moment in the McCawley house


It was late, as Rafe & Evelyn walked through the door of their quaint two-story home, not far from Mitchell Field. Evelyn carried a sleeping 18-month old Danny into the living room. It was Christmas Eve; and they had spent most of the night at the base chapel attending the Christmas services there. It was also there that Evelyn and Rafe had announced that Evelyn was pregnant with their "2nd" child. Only a handful of people, including Colonel Dolittle, knew that little Danny wasn't Rafe natural child. Those that didn't assumed he was Rafe's due to the way Rafe loved him.

Evelyn was exhausted. The last few weeks had been extremely hard on her, both physically and emotionally. She had hoped that she was pregnant, but was worried how Rafe was going to react. Evelyn knew he would be happy, but it worried her nonetheless. Up until now it had been the Rafe, herself, and little Danny. Little Danny was the physical evidence of how all of their lives had changed. Now, with the new baby, their lives would change again. This new life would be the physical evidence that they could move on. Evelyn had wanted a child of Rafe a long time before this. She had hoped and prayed for it. But as each month passed with no sign, Evelyn became increasingly worried that maybe God was punishing her. Rafe and her made love on a regular basis and she hadn't become pregnant. She had only made love with Danny once, and she had become pregnant. She didn't dare think it was Rafe's fault, how could it he'd done nothing wrong; somehow she knew it was hers. But then a few weeks ago, during an exceptionally busy week, she had noticed her period had not come. She thought it was the stress of that week, so her waited; and waited. Three weeks went by until she finally decided to go to the doctor. The doctor confirmed what she already knew; Evelyn was pregnant. Evelyn figured he was probably about 5-7 weeks. She was happy, but scared. She went straight to the base to tell Rafe.

As she walked though the hanger, many of the young new pilots watched her. She noticed them staring, but didn't acknowledge them. As the followed her progress, a few whispered among themselves.

"Boy, whoever she comin' ta see is one luck son of a bitch!" chuckled one pilot, who nudged his friend next to him. As he said it a shadow appeared from behind.

"I am one luck son of a bitch," replied Rafe as he too watched Evelyn stride purposefully towards the instructors office. He had seen her as she pulled up in the parking lot, and watched her as she walked towards the hanger. He had been on the tarmac talking to some other instructors about a couple of new pilots. Rafe became concerned as she walked up, she seemed worried; her brow furrowed. Evelyn never came to the hanger, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Sorry, sir!" exclaimed the pilot, immediately coming to the position of attention. "I meant no disrespect. She's a very attractive woman, sir!"

Rafe smiled as he looked at all the rookies, 'Perhaps ya'll be as lucky as me one day."

The pilots visibly relaxed at Rafe's comment, seemingly relieved that their instructor wasn't going to reprimand them or worse. Captain McCawley was a tough, but fair instructor. As soon as any new pilot trainee reported to the school, they were immediately told the amazing story about how Capt. McCawley had been at Pearl Harbor; and about how he and his best friend, Danny Walker, were the only pilots to get off the ground; and how they had been on the Dolittle Raid. Now the trainees had another reason to idolize Rafe McCawley – he had a beautiful wife too!!!

Evelyn waited inside the instructor's office. The clerk had said Rafe would be in a few minutes. The clerk left the office, giving Evelyn a chance to glance around the office. It still looked the same as the last time she had seen it. She walked to Rafe's desk, where a black and white picture of her and little Danny sat in silver frame. The picture had been taken about 3 months ago. It usually sat on the fireplace mantle, but one day Evelyn noticed it was missing. Now she knew where it had gone. She glanced around and saw none of the other instructors had pictures of their families on their desks. Evelyn smiled to herself, knowing that Rafe loved her and little Danny that much to display their picture at his work.

Rafe walked through the door, removing his cover as he entered. "Hey! Everything okay? Saw you walk in." Rafe walked towards Evelyn, laying his cover on his desk. Evelyn smiled as he reached down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Everything's fine. In fact their perfect. Especially when I'm with you." Evelyn purred as she leaned towards Rafe. Rafe glanced around not wanting to be "caught" snuggling, even if it was with his wife.

"So, why did you come down here?" Rafe asked lightly.

"I just wanted to tell you were going to have a visitor." Evelyn stated as she wrapped her arms around Rafe's middle, smiling mischievously.

Rafe looked perplexed at her comment. "A visitor? Who? When?"

"In about 9 months I figure." Evelyn whispered softly looking directly into Rafe's eyes.

"9 months! That's a pretty far in advan…" Rafe went still as he realized what Evelyn was saying to him. Rafe's face went blank with shock, and then brightened into the most beautiful smile Evelyn had ever seen! Rafe wrapped his arms around Evelyn and picked her up, swinging her around. Evelyn and Rafe laughed joyously together.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! I guess I shouldn't do that, huh?" Rafe exclaimed as he put Evelyn down. Evelyn made a face at Rafe.

"Now don't go treating me like a piece of glass. I'm okay, I'm just having a baby… your baby." Evelyn emphasized. Rafe slowly leaned down and gave Evelyn the softest, sweetest kiss. It was a kiss that said, "I love you."

Evelyn walked though the living room, softly rubbing little Danny's back. She quietly walked up the stairs, as Rafe settled the house of the night. It had been freezing tonight and Danny was bundled up like a Christmas goose. "It'll be a miracle if I can get him into bed without waking him," Evelyn thought ruefully. Evelyn gingerly laid little Danny on his bed. She started to remove his shoes, jacket when his eyes sleepily opened. Evelyn hadn't turned the light on in his room, but the light from the hall shone through the doorway.

"Mama. Sleepy." Danny mumbled as he tried to roll away from Evelyn.

"I know you are. Just let me get you ready for bed, okay?" Evelyn gently sat Danny up as he removed his shirt and pants. She put a pair of long underwear on Danny, and tucked him into the bed. As she leaned down to kiss him goodnight, little Danny's eyes opened again.

"Snow? Snow?" Danny asked as he point outside. It had snowed about 2 weeks back, but hadn't snowed since; leaving a slushy mess outside. Evelyn looked out the window.

"I hope so, baby. Then we can make a snowman, and snow angels, and throw snowballs at daddy." Evelyn replied. Danny laughed as Evelyn tickled his ribs playfully.

"Daddy!" Danny exclaimed. He always called for his daddy when Evelyn would tickle him. Rafe came through the doorway, his tie in his hand and the first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. He walked over to Danny, leaned over and kissed his cheek. As he stood up she ruffled little Danny's hair. "Get some sleep, boy. Christmas is tomorrow and I don't want you to disappoint Santa by sleeping too late." Little Danny gave his father a cock-eyed salute. Rafe saluted back to him.

"Sweet dreams, Danny. Merry Christmas." Evelyn whispered from the door as she shut it.

Evelyn changed into her nightgown as Rafe moved the presents to under the tree. The Christmas tree was simply decorated with strings of popcorn and paper, glass balls, candy canes, a few strands of lights, a few ordmanents made by Danny and Evelyn, with a tinfoil star at the top. Rafe had been shocked to come home a few nights ago and see the tree in the living room. His first concern had been for Evelyn. She was pregnant and he didn't want her to get hurt. The tree was 3 feet taller than her and probably weighed 50 pounds. As Rafe had ranted and raved, Evelyn smiled as she finished washing the dishes.

"What's so funny?" Rafe asked suspiciously.

"I didn't move the tree in here, Rafe. In fact, I didn't even buy it. Colonel Dolittle stopped by and delivered it. I thought you had bought it. Obviously you didn't." Evelyn stated as she wiped her hands on a kitchen towel.

Evelyn moved through the upstairs, turning the lights out for the night. She walked down the stairs to check on Rafe's progress with the presents. As she walked though the kitchen, Rafe called to her quietly from the living room.

"Hey honey, come take a look at this."

Evelyn walked slowly through the darkened house, gingerly picking her way. As reached the overstuffed chair Rafe sat in, she looked outside. It was snowing. The fat flakes of a Christmas Eve snow.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful!" Evelyn whispered to Rafe as she sat into the arm of the chair. Rafe's arm came around her waist and pulled her into his lap, the glass of bourbon forgotten on the side table. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck and began kissing his face and lips. Rafe responded in kind. His hands roamed up and down her back, massaging Evelyn's skin. Evelyn turned back towards the window, watching the snow fall slowly to the ground, holding Rafe's head in her arms.

"Merry Christmas, Rafe." Evelyn whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Evelyn." Rafe whispered back.


End file.
